The present invention relates to a sliding drawer card holder and extractor. In the prior art, purses, wallets and purse organizers as well as other types of cases or containers are well known for use in storing a variety of items within a purse or a person's pocket. Among such items are a variety of structures incorporated into wallets or separate structures and intended for use in storing credit cards.
A typical wallet holds a variety of items including currency as well as credit cards, driver's licenses, ATM cards, and membership cards in a variety of entities that must be easily stored and accessed when needed. Credit and debit cards typically have the same structure including dimensions and thickness that facilitate their being stacked one above the other to create a stack of cards of the same dimensions. It would be advantageous to provide a device facilitating storing of credit cards and debit cards in a stack of such cards that may easily be retained and just as easily retrieved one at a time when needed.
Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,627 to Tiscione et al. Tiscione et al. teach a card holder and ejector in which an ejector mechanism facilitates dispensing of one card at a time. The cards are stored in a stack and complicated spring biased mechanisms are employed to eject cards as desired. The mechanism of Tiscione et al. is extremely cumbersome and unwieldy and its mechanical parts make it susceptible to breakage and unreliability.
It would be advantageous if an invention were devised to store and easily dispense credit cards using a simple and uncomplicated dispensing mechanism. It is with this thought in mind that the present invention was developed.